


Voltron one shot collection

by Cloudywritingg



Series: Voltron one shot collection pt.1 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddles, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Katt - Freeform, Keith raised by the blade of marmora, Keitor, Kidge - Freeform, M/M, Mallura, Mama Black Lion, Mama Red Lion, Nightmares, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Past Child Abuse, SHEITH - Freeform, Shatt, Smut, Team Bonding, allurance, baby Keith, kallura, klance, shallura - Freeform, shance, shklance - Freeform, thulaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudywritingg/pseuds/Cloudywritingg
Summary: One shots about everyone we love in Voltron.I am taking requests~





	1. Klance: Last words?

The time is 12:43 am and Keith can't sleep, he has been in his room nearly all day aside from when Allura had come in to check on him since he didn't appear on the training deck. He was fine then, only a little tired so he was told by the Princess herself to stay in bed and get some much-needed rest, after all, they had defeated Zarkon only a few days ago, but Keith wasn't feeling better. The black-haired male had taken a blast to the stomach from a fighter, the wound was pretty bad so Allura and Coran had immediately gotten him out of there, and he was patched up with whatever they had available. They would have stuck Keith into a healing pod, but they needed to keep their power levels up until the war was over, just in case one of the Lions failed.

His wound showed signs of healing the day after the final battle with Zarkon, as well as the wounds the other paladins had suffered, but it didn't last for long, everyone had forgotten to help him clean his wound. An infection had begun to brew without anyone really noticing, Keith was feeling sicker by the day, in space infections and diseases get bad fast. It wasn't until the next morning that Pidge had finally noticed after coming in to check on him carrying a plate of food goo, his skin was a sickly pale, his violet-blue eyes seemed duller, and his breathing had weakened. 

The green paladin immediately scrambled from the room shout for anyone that was near. "Guys! Something is wrong with Keith!" 

In an instant everyone was crowded into the small space of the red paladin's bedroom to see what was wrong, Allura was in the lead, Lance right behind her. Lance would never admit it, but he has the biggest crush on the black-haired mullet boy, he didn't know what exactly had caused it, either way, he was not going to tell the team.

All of the paladins watched as Allura and Coran carefully inspected their sick teammate, he was a valuable part of their family. The princess sighed shaking her head the news wasn't looking good and that made the tension in the room rise. 

"We have good news and bad news, which one do you want to hear first?"   
Her voice changed in tone and the paladins knew that means the good news even had a bit of bad mixed with it. 

Shiro steps forward since he is the leader of the team alongside the red paladin. "Let's hear the bad part of this first..."

"I'm afraid that the castle doesn't have enough power on its own to heal Keith, we took heavy damage to the castle, we can't generate enough by itself. On the other hand, there is a crystal nearby that could help us, Shiro, Lance I need you two to retrieve the crystal, but you need to be quick or Keith won't make it..." Princess Allura doesn't say anymore before she heads out mentioning something about sending the coordinates to the blue and black lions. 

Shiro looks down at his adopted brother hoping the unconscious male can hear him "we are going to get that crystal okay? Hang in tight..." he whispers kissing him right between the eyes before looking to Lance "lets suit up."

~

It has been three hours since Shiro and Lance both left with the Lions, they were since out to get a crystal needed to power both the ship and the healing pods. They should have been back by now, but Allura couldn't wormhole them back like she wanted to, the castle was just too weak to do so. 

Keith was getting worse, his skin was nearly white and he had his wolf and the mice cuddling with him to provide more warmth. His mother, Krolia, had been informed that her son was on deaths edge and he probably wasn't going to make it. The Galran woman had traveled as fast as she could, abandoning her mission with a few of the Blade of Marmora members, she needed to be there if Keith passed. She couldn't bear to let her son die alone after all this, he had been alone almost all his life. 

Once arriving, Krolia had immediately jumped from her aircraft and ran to her son's bedroom and getting onto the bed with him. 

Tears were in her eyes. "Keith? Kit? I'm here, okay? You're not alone anymore, and you're going to be okay, Lance and Shiro are almost back..." she whispers cupping Kieth's face she didn't let her tears fall, he would be okay, she knew it. 

As if on cue, Lance walked in his eyes immediately going to the Red paladin and his alien mother "we got the crystal, but Allura need your help getting it working..." he tells her watching as the Galara leaves quickly. 

He walks over to Keith's bed and sat down on the edge to look down at him "please...just keep fighting. We are all here for you buddy. I am here for you, and I need you to wake up...I love you, Mullet." His voice trembles as he speaks struggling not to cry, he needed Kieth. 

The black haired make only lets out a weak, airy chuckle "it took you this long to admit it, Sharpshooter?.." he rolls over slightly with a weak groan gazing up at Lance. "I love you too..you dummy..." 

Then his eyes closed and his breathing stops Lance panics. "Allura! Krolia! I need help!" he shouts they have to have the crystal up and running, Keith can't just die after admitting something like that.

Both women rush in helping Lance carry the red paladin to the healing pod, they manage to get his heart started thanks to Shiro's CPR knowledge. Lance was told it could take days before Kieth was healed enough to wake up, but he didn't leave besides to eat, he can't leave his side like this. 

~   
It took three days and Lance was asleep on the floor when the pod opened and Keith stepped out. The red paladin nudged the brunette with his foot before sitting beside him as the male roused up. "You should be in your bed at least..." he murmurs. 

Lance jumps at the voice before a wide smile forms on his face "Mullet!" he cries pulling the paladin in for a tight hug hiding his face into his neck "I never left, I knew you would be okay!" he chokes out overcome by emotion. 

Keith only chuckled before pulling away and cupping Lance's face "I love you, sharpshooter..." he murmurs before he presses their lips together.

Fin


	2. Shklance: Let's talk about us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith have been dating for awhile, what happens when they both flirt with Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know if you have a request for a pairing!

Keith and Shiro were dating for three months before the older man was selected to go on the Kerberos mission, Keith knew his boyfriend would return in a short amount of time so he didn't have to worry much about him. The thing is...Shiro didn't come home when he was told he would. The black-haired boy had stayed up most of the night waiting on me man he loved to come and visit him until his phone began to ring and the Garrison's main number popped up onto the screen. So he, of course, answers it expecting it to be Shiro saying that he couldn't make it tonight which would have been perfectly fine since it was pretty late

Keith hits the answer button holding the phone to his ear "Keith Kogane? This is General Sanda, I am calling to inform you that Takashi Shirogane along with the others that went on the Kerberos mission has been reported missing due to pilot error."

He freezes the voice sounds muffled as if he is underwater, he can't believe what he is hearing, Shiro is missing? How do you lose someone in space? They had to have a connection with the Garrison, right? How did no one know where the explorers were? Keith lets the phone clatter to the floor not moving to pick it up, he can't believe this is happening. Not to him. Not after he has lost everything else there is to lose. 

The next morning he doesn't get up to do rounds or training at the Garrison, instead, he lays in bed wondering where his beloved boyfriend could have disappeared to. 

*One year later*

"Shiro!" Keith helps carry him from the quarantine room with the help of Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. He knows he doesn't have long before the members of the Garrison get back so in a flash they all climb onto the aircraft that Keith had brought on the rescue mission. "We gotta go!"

"Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" Hunk asks quickly jumping on and rocking the aircraft onto its rear. 

"Ah!" Pidge gasps grasping the sides so she doesn't fall off. "Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?"

Keith avoids letting out a growl "No." he looks up seeing the blinding headlights of the Garrison cruisers before he starts the craft and speeds off. 

"Hey, why I am I holding this guy?" Pidge asks clutching Shiro so he didn't fall to the ground below. 

"Hey, we did all fit!" Hunk seems relieved none of them are going to be caught and punished by the Garrison. 

It doesn't take long to lose the cruisers luckily and they all are out of harm's way. They get to the shack that Keith has been staying at since he was kicked out if the Garrison for his anger issues, Shiro was awake and staring out into the horizon as Keith walks out from getting everyone settled in. 

"Shiro...where have you been all this time?..." he whispers looking up at his boyfriend, he refuses to cry, since his beloved is home now.

Shiro sighs "I was on an an..alien ship of some kind, but I somehow managed to escape. My brain is pretty scrambled still..." he laughs softly before looking at the small blacked haired male. "Oh Keith, I missed you..." he breaths hugging his boyfriend tight. 

Keith sighs hugging Shiro back finally glad to have him home after an entire year, he knew his boyfriend wasn't dead. 

~

The paladins of Voltron was what they all were called now, Princess Allura and Coran had helped them find the other three lions after they found the blue one on Earth. Lance piloted the blue lion, Keith red, Hunk yellow, Pidge green, and Shiro had the black lion. Together they could form into this huge robot that deemed to be unstoppable. 

Everything was going okay aside from battling huge robot beasts, ships, and andoids of some sort. Until Keith realized he had a growing crush on Lance...but he was still dating Shiro which could be a problem since he did still love the man greatly. Lance was beginning to be, what was the word...softer around him its like their "Rivalry" had disappeared, the blue paladin was hanging around him a lot, making jokes, training together, sitting together at meals and so on. The red paladin was sure that Shiro had noticed that him and Lance were hanging out a lot so he decided to go and talk to his boyfriend after everyone had went to bed.

"Shiro, baby. Are you still awake?" Keith's voice was timid as if he expected to be snapped at or something silly to that affect.

The black and white haired man turned over and smiled softly opening his arms up. "Yeah, come on~" 

He wasted no time in locking the door and climbing into the arms of his older lover snuggling up close to his chest. He wanted to talk about Lance, he didn't want to lose Shiro or anything, but he had noticed that his boyfriend had been flirting with the brunette today at dinner. This was Keith's chance to see if his boyfriend felt the same way towards Lance and wanted to see if he would join their relationship. 

"....Shiro?..."

"Yes, sweetheart. I know what you are going to say, and I like him too, that's why I was flirting with him during dinner tonight to see if he has the same reaction with me like he does with you. I was correct." Shiro beats Keith to the words, unable to help himself, he had noticed how flirty the teen boys were being for quite a while now. He had originally decided that he was going to leave Keith and let the boy's heart choose, but now that he has tested how Lance reacts with his flirting Shiro knows there is room in his heart for the both of them.

Keith is surprised when the words leave his boyfriend's lips and his cheeks immediately begin to darken, "How about we test this a little further...sneak into his bed for some last night cuddles?" He asks quietly.

Shiro's eyes snap open and he smirks with a nod pushing the red paladin off gently "Up, up we have to hurry so no one spots us, and calls out on this in the morning, we need to tell Lance how we feel first thing" 

Both of them make their way to Lance's room creeping in without a sound, Keith pulls off his shirt and pants so that he is more comfortable "Good thing Lance is a heavy sleeper..." He mumbles as he climbs under the covers being the closest one to the wall.

The black paladin is the second one to strip down to his underwear, like both Lance and Keith are before climbing under the covers as well being the closest to the edge, Lance snug between their warm bodies. Keith looks over at his boyfriend "Goodnight Shiro.."

~ 

The next morning Lance wakes up to the paladins nearly naked and pressed up against him, after he is done panicking, he settles back in to get more rest, more than happy with how everything has turned out.

Fin


	3. Plance: I'll save you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance go on a mission to disable an ion cannon.

Lance groans at the sound of the alarms ringing throughout the castle, but before his brain can even register what is going on he is climbing out of bed and sprinting down the hall with the other paladins. His vision is still slightly blurred from sleep so he rubs his eyes as he sprints to his chamber, but before he gets there he runs straight into Pidge knocking her off of her feet sending both of them tumbling to the ground. "Shit Pidge, I wasn't paying attention at all..." He apologizes quickly.

He doesn't miss the way that her cheeks flush at both of their faces being merely centimeters apart, but he dismisses it since right now they need to focus on protecting the castle. Soon enough, everyone is in their Lions ready to go. They are all under heavy fire from a Galra ship hovering over the castle, it has an ion cannon, but it's evolved so that can only be destroyed by running a virus through it to destroy its connection to the ship.

Pidge pips up her voice unwavering "Shiro! If I can get onto the Galra ship I can disable the cannon! I need you, Keith and Hunk to distract the fighters while Lance and I sneak aboard to take the cannon out!" She knows she can do this even though it will be risky, but that is why Lace is going with her.

Lance watches as Shiro gives them the 'go ahead' signal and they are off, the remaining lions distracting the Galra while both him and Pidge sneak through an airlock onto the alien battle cruiser. The two paladins creep along the halls, bayards open and ready for use if they come across any Galra looking for a fight. The blue paladin is always the person in the front peaking around corners, after all, he has a gun handy. 

Lance looks back at Pidge "Where are we headed? The control room?.." he asks lightly and she shakes her head. 

"It just up ahead, there is a power box that I can connect my device to and upload the virus, and then we won't have to worry about the ion cannon anymore." She assures lightly nodding to the wall up ahead. 

There is a removable panel almost like a breaker box back at home. Lance guides her to the wall keeping his gun up and loaded, waiting, they need to be quick about this. Pidge plugs her device in before beginning to upload the virus. It gets only to ninety-percent through before Sendak's voice comes from overhead. 

"All fighters report to the E wing, I repeat all fighters to the E wing!"

Lance looks back at his teammate "You might want to hurry that up!" he calls to her gun loaded before he feeling her grab his arm "It's done, let's go!" She gasps and they run heading back to the airlock they had come in. 

In the flash of an eye they are surrounded, Lance raises his gun before realizing they were all going to fire at once. "Pidge!" he shouts grabbing her by the arm and shoving her to the floor covering her with his body, his shield and hers working to protect them. 

"Shiro! We can't get out! We are under heavy fire!" Lance hopes they can hear him because soon his shield breaks. One. Two. Three. Three shots. They are hit him in different areas, stomach, leg, and shoulder. His body explodes with pain, but he makes sure to keep Pidge covered. 

Lance begins to feel faint his mind screaming out for Blue as he passes out, the whole battle cruiser shakes as his lion busts through the floor grabbing him and Pidge up in its jaws. 

"Guys! Lance has been hit and is down!" Pidge crouches by the man who saved her, eyes teary "Don't die on me, Lance..." she warns. 

When the blue lion lands back in the castle, the whole team is ready, taking Lance from her and carrying him to a healing pod. She doesn't know what to do, Lance could die, and it will be all her fault, she suggested he go with her instead of anyone else. She thought that Lance would be the perfect man for the job, but she wasn't so sure. What if his body couldn't handle all of the damage it has absorbed in the last few minutes?

Pidge doesn't follow the other paladins, her head is spinning too much, she needs to process everything that just happened within the last hour. She doesn't take long to follow through, immediately heading for Allura to figure out if Lance was even going to make it. 

The princess was standing by the healing pod looking down at Lance's unmoving form. Pidge clears her throat. "Allura? Is....is Lance going to be okay?..."

The Altean looks up and gives a small smile as if to try and lift the paladin's hopes. "Hopefully, we still don't know yet, Lance took some heavy damage he was lucky not to bleed out on the way here..." 

Shiro steps forwards placing an arm around Pidge "Don't worry too much about Lance, seeing that you are injury free, he did this to keep you safe..." he assures softly, but that doesn't make her feel any better. 

Hours pass, it goes by terribly slow for Pidge who lays awake in her bed, not wanting to move. She skipped dinner, not having the stomach to consume anything after what happened earlier in the day. It's about twelve in the morning when her door slides open and she sighs. 

Without turning around she shakes her head. "For the last time, Shiro, I'm not hungry..." she mumbles pulling her blanket tighter around her body. 

A voice that doesn't belong to Shiro answers. "You won't eat? Not even for me?" 

Pidge immediately sits up turning to face the newcomer after hearing his words. Lance stands there in blue pajamas holding a plate of food goo which he sets down as she flings herself at him. He is swift to wrap his arms around her waist standing strong enough that she doesn't knock him over. 

The green paladin didn't even know she was crying. "I-I thought I lost you!" she sniffles her arms tight around his neck, not wanting to let him go. 

Lance gently pulls her away gazing down into her eyes "you think I would really die before I confess my love to you?" he laughs softly and her cheeks redden.

"W-what do you me-" Pidge's sentence is cut short when lips are pressed against her own. Her eyes immediately slip shut as she kisses Lance back, his lips were warm and soft like she had imagined it. 

After pulling away he smiles like he had just won the lottery "Let's eat, yeah?"

~

The next morning Pidge opens her eyes to find all of the Paladins including Coran and Allura in her room. There is the heavyweight of arms around her and she glances back to see Lance cuddling her as close as he could get. 

Hunk pipes up from the back "I told you so!"

Fin


End file.
